I Will Always Find You
by SilentWitch
Summary: Klaus would keep a thousand year old promise to her. Even if she has forgotten him and the secrets surrounding her missing years come threaten to break his life long promise to her. Elijah/OC/Klaus Takes place 3x13 Bringing Out The Dead
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: All OCs are of my own.

—

"Always and forever. I need you to stand by my side. Be my brother. Help me destroy Stefan and I promise you our family will be whole again."

Klaus closes Kol's coffin lid.

—

After explaining to Elijah the events he missed critical to their family, he ordered his hybrids to bring in the object he mentioned from the attic. As the hybrids brought it in to the back of the room, Elijah's eyes widen slightly before stepping towards the glass coffin. With only a white sheet covering her pearl white skin and a eternally blooming flower crown on top of her light blond hair. Elijah went to touch the coffin that now seemed like a glorified displace case to her serene presence, nothing like his daggered siblings.

"A witch, excelled in clairvoyance foresaw her lover and their pack killed by my hands. Determined to change the future, she spell casts 'her' friend to slumber and handed 'her' over to the pack to use as a leverage against me. Instead of turning them into hybrids, I killed every last of them just as the witch foresaw."

Klaus went to the other side of the coffin, his eyes looking from the person inside to his brother.

"When I first laid my eyes on her, I too wore the same expression now on yours. Though I believe all questions to her all these years she's been gone, will be answered when Stefan is destroyed."

Elijah turned his feet to leave, Klaus deduced it would be so he could change from his daggered clothes. Hearing his brother's footsteps fade. Klaus placed his hand where Elijah's were.

"I kept my word."

—Flashback—

He sees her sitting on a fallen tree and silently walks over to sit beside her.

"Nik you still haven't changed. Remember when we played, you were always the first to find me. Not Eli, Kol nor even Bekah could find me."

The blond smiles with that melancholic expression of hers, Klaus let a small smile back knowingly. His eyes focuses on her large blue doe eyes that seem to look far beyond the forests as always.

"I know where you always go, it is given that I will always find you."

"If you say those words to Tatia, I am sure she will choose you."

"My little bird, I will only say them to you."

Her cheeks slightly redden before leaning to him with a serious look. Klaus smiled at the innocent girl with her large round eyes trying her best to look intensely at him.

"Then I want your word. No matter where I am. How long it has been. You will always come find me."

"I give you my word." Klaus said without a hint of hesitation.

—Flashback ends—

Elijah opened the door, knowingly glancing at Stefan and Damon standing outside.

"Niklaus, our guests have arrived."

"Damon. Stefan. Elijah tells me, you seek an audience. Very bold. Let's discuss the terms of our agreement like civilized men, shall we?"

The four men stand in the dining room where a table for them is set and two females standing awaiting to serve the men this fine evening.

"It's better to indulge him."

"I didn't come here to eat, Klaus. Fact, I didn't want to come here at all. But I was told I had to cause you would hear us out." Stefan said carrying distaste to the sight before him.

"Well, we can sit and eat or I can reach down your throats and pull out your insides. The choice is yours." Klaus offering the choice to Stefan.

Without another word in the tense atmosphere, they proceeded to sit as told and everyone except Stefan begins to drink and dine in. One of the servants pours Damon some more wine.

"Thank you, love."

"You lost your appetite."

"Eat. I thought we agreed that we would leave the grumpy Stefan at home."

"That's the spirit. Isn't it nice? Four of us dining together? Such a treat. Is this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger from my brother?"

"Well, I know how he felt about you, so I figured the more, the merrier." Damon said before playfully winks at Elijah.

The tense atmosphere grew as the silence stayed. Klaus decided to play around the dinner conversation.

"Stefan. Where is the lovely Elena tonight?"

"I don't know. Ask Damon."

Klaus laughs.

"I'm sorry, you've missed so much. Ah, trouble in paradise."

"One more word about Elena and this dinner's over."

Klaus smiles and puts a finger to his lips as a promise to keep quiet about Elena.

"You know what, probably best just to keep Elena in the do-not-discuss pile." Damon spoke warily.

"You're probably right." Klaus agreed.

"Yeah."

"It's just the allure of the Petrova doppelgänger, still so strong. What do you say, brother? Should we tell them about Tatia?"

"Now why should we discuss matters long since resolved?"

"Well, given their shared affection for both Elena and Katerina, I think our guests might be curious to learn about the originator of the Petrova line."

"Well, we're not going anywhere Elijah. Please, do tell." Damon said to stall for more time before taking another sip of wine.

"When our family first settled here, there was a girl named Tatia. She was an exquisite beauty. Every boy of age desired to be her suitor, even though she'd had a child by another man. And none loved her more than Niklaus."

"I'd say there was one who loved her at least as much."

"Wait a minute. So you both loved the same girl?" The younger Salvatore asked, surprised by the new found fact.

"Our mother was a very powerful witch. She sought to end our feud over Tatia and so she took her. Klaus and I would later learn that it was Tatia's blood that we consumed in the wine on the night where our mother performed the spell which turned us into vampires. Tatia wouldn't make a decision between the two of us, so for a time Niklaus and I...grew estranged. People we loved got hurt, harsh words were traded, we even came to blows, didn't we, brother?"

"But in the end we realized the sacred bond of family."

"Family above all." Elijah asserted with his own hidden meaning and the two brothers raise their glasses.

"Family above all." Klaus repeated, clinking their glasses together.

—Flashback—

"Your mother and father came over earlier to talk to Ayana. I overheard them discuss my marriage."

Klaus eyes falter, the blond notices the blank stare and grasps her delicate small clean hand over his. When she finally sees Klaus' expression calm, she moves her hand back to her lap and begins twirling her fingertips. Seeing her nervous habit, he smiled in reassurance.

"Are you nervous marrying Finn?"

"He may be the oldest, it seems your family has other plans for his marriage."

"Then who will be marrying our little bird?"

Unable to look at his eyes, she stands from the log then walk some distance between the two. With the time of one deep breath, she twirls around to face Klaus with a large grin.

"I will tell you if you can catch me!"

Klaus smirks at the flighty one and quickly chases after her now empty presence, into the deep forest they always played in.

"Milana, I will always find you no matter where you go."

However that was the first time Klaus could not find her. He searched around where his little bird would always go until Elijah found him.

"Brother have you seen Milana?"

"It seems you have been made a fool of. Mila came over and asked of me to find you in the forest in time before father notices."

Understanding the wrath of their father, Klaus ran with Elijah home in time to see their father returning with his mother, Ayana and Milana shadowing behind. Without giving a glance at Klaus, Mikael stood in front of their line of sight and began to make his speech. Klaus on the other hand tries to make eye contact with Milana by intensely staring at her. What he didn't expect was her unwavering eyes to his father. Klaus reluctantly turns his eyes and ears to watch and listen his father.

"-our family will soon celebrate and welcome my son Elijah and his marriage with Milana-"

—Flashback Ends—

—

Fact #1: Milana was abandoned as a toddler in the forest, picked up by the witch Ayana.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: All OCs are of my own.

Thank you for the reviews.

—

"I like what you've done with the new place, Nik."

Rebekah throws a case across the room to the painting.

"I wanted it to be for all of us. A place we could all call home. A place we could all be a family. None of us would ever have to be alone again."

"Well you're right, none of us will be." Elijah states.

"Mila will be going with us."Kol declares.

"You're staying behind." Finn announces.

"We're leaving you, Nik. Right after I kill that doppelgänger wench, then you will be alone. Always and forever." Rebekah bitterly says to her brother.

"If you run, I will hunt all of you down."

"Then you'll become everything you hate. Our father."

"I'm the hybrid! I can't be killed! I have nothing to fear from any of you."

"You will when we have that coffin."

They all hear a door open, turning around to the familiar figure in front of them. Klaus gasps in shock.

"Mother?"

Esther walks towards Klaus. Klaus avoids looking at her.

"Look at me! Do you know why I'm here?"

"You're here to kill me."

"Niklaus, you are my son and I am here to forgive you. I want us to be a family again."

—

The Australian outback, sparse and empty aside the motorcycles parked outside an old pub. Inside, bearded and tattooed men chatted and drank. Unaware of a boy, no older than 18 entering and walking directly to the corner of the bar. Towards a man with shaggy hair and unkept facial hair attempting to drink the whiskey collection on shelf away.

"Are you M?"

The man with heterochromatic eyes turned to the teenage boy next to him.

"Only if you can get that stubborn bartender there to let me drink from the top shelf."

The boy turned to get the attention of the bartender. Leaning in close to a whispering distance and a stack of cash discreetly pushed to the man. The bartender removes himself and take the ladder up and grab an aged bottle to the man in the corner. The kid returns and sit to the seat next to him.

"What did you want kid?"

"I came to deliver a word from Sassa. It seems the coffin is now in Klaus's possession."

The man took out his phone and half-drunkingly pressed a name of the two in his contact list.

"Sassa...don't make your errand boys do your lazy work."

"If you care so much Max, why don't you come back?"

"Just follow the plan. I'm on vacation."

The man hung up and look back at the boy.

"You may be a witch-in-training. But don't forget who you serve. Now go."

The boy nodded and left as quietly as he came. The man then took a necklace from his inside pocket. Closing his eyes, he sees a vision of Milana surrounded by four people. The man opens his eyes and smirks.

"Time to wake up sleeping beauty."

—

"Klaus, you know how to awaken Mila don't you?"

"Forget it sister, he would've done so already if he could."

"Then I'll ask mother!"

Rebekah leaves to find her mother. Kol examines the glass case and knocks the glass on top.

"Who would think our Mila would run from us for a thousand years come back because of a witch."

"That's not right."

Elijah detects a difference to seeing her earlier. Following Elijah's gaze, Klaus and Kol look at a small fog over the glass. With each moment, the fog expands slowly but surely. The three registers the true cause of action.

"She was never breathing before."

The slow breathing quickens to a point that forces Milana to open her bright hazel eyes. Scared. She bangs on the glass on top until it breaks with her supernatural strength. She calmly breathes and gathers her surrounding.

"Mila?"

Mila looks at them then winces registering the pain around her. She looks down to the broken shards of glass that scratched her, healing instantly. Slowly, Mila pulled the ones stuck to her skin...healing quickly but not instantly. Feeling better, she smiles and looks back up to the three men that surround her.

"What happened to you?"

Elijah's hand reach to Mila, shuddering at the sudden action but calms when Elijah help pull the shards around her face.

She smiles at him.

"W-wha happen to...y-you?" Milana says and reaches her hand out like Elijah did.

She frowns for a moment, frustrated in being unable to convey what she wants to Elijah. Seeing Elijah possessing a shard between his fingers, Milana reaches for it and takes it way from Elijah like he did for her moments ago . Klaus and Kol dumbfounded with Milana's child-like actions rendered the two into stones.

"Milana, can you recall my name?"

Milana looks at Elijah then looks back to the white cloth wrapped around her. Suddenly finding it far more interesting.

"I don't think she remembers who she is. Much less who we are. Are you sure this really was done by a witch to merely wants to save a pack?"

Klaus reacting to Kol's words, moves in to grab her hand and attention to him. Milana afraid tries to pull back the hand away from Klaus. Klaus opens his mouth but closes. Milana turns her head to the other side and reach for Elijah. Kol grasps onto Klaus' arm, glaring at him.

"Mila?"

Rebekah walks in with Esther noticing the sight. Klaus retracts his hand on Milana along with Kol. Scared, Mila tightly grabs onto Elijah. After she calms down a little, Elijah lifts her down to the ground and away from the broken coffin. But unable to support her own weight, Milana falls to the ground and cries.

"It's like she's a child."

Esther moves towards the crying Milana and waves a hand across her hand. With wordless magic, Milana falls down to the ground and asleep once more.

"Someone seems to have casted a spell for mind torture on Milana. Even with her ability to heal, the extent is far too great and she may never be the Milana we all know. Poor child, take her to her room. I'll see to her tonight."

—

"Mother. How is she?"

"Milana should wake up at some point tonight. It will be up to herself from this point on. Have someone watch her tonight...she may wake up hungry later."

"I understand. Goodnight mother."

Rebekah watches her mother leave and sits on the seat placed beside Milana's bed.

"You gave your word that you would come back safely one day. So you have to be back to yourself tomorrow or I'll give you the silent treatment for a whole month when you get better!"

"Threatening her won't make her better sister."

Rebekah glares at Kol, whom is casually leaning on the opened frame door.

"I'm going to get someone in here when she wakes up hungry tonight."

Rebekah leaves Kol alone with Milana. Kol sits down and brings a stray hair covering her face behind her ear.

"I heard you once said that comatose humans can hear things. And seeing you like this, I guess it counts. So you better get back to letting me make fun of you and you start nagging me as always. Rebekah may seem like she won't last a month giving you the silent treatment. But for you, she really will."

Kol leaves silently without looking back. This time Elijah comes in and silently watches her. Rebekah comes back with a human who stands on the other bedside.

"The people that did this to her will pay."

"I found a note inside the coffin."

Elijah removes a note from his jacket pocket. Handing the note to his sister.

{Forget the past and start anew. -M}

"Elijah, this...this is Mila's handwriting."

—

Three in the morning. Klaus walks in to Milana's still sleeping figure and a human sitting on the couch in the room. Klaus sits on the bedside chair and clears his throat.

"My little bird, you were born and abandoned in the forest over a thousand years ago. A witch called Ayana picked you up and brought you to the village. She gave you the name-"

Until the sun rose, Klaus stayed by her side. Telling her everything from who she is to what vampires are.

—

Fact #2: Kol especially liked to play tricks on Milana when they were human.


End file.
